Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of circulatory enhancement, and in particular to systems and methods for increasing blood circulation, decreasing intracranial pressure, lowering end tidal carbon dioxide, and increasing the respiratory rate in a spontaneously breathing patient.
Millions of people suffer life-altering and life-threatening consequences from any of a variety of medical conditions and disease states that impair circulation. These medical conditions and disease states range from one-time occurrences to chronic conditions, and include shock, traumatic brain injury, cardiac arrest, dehydration, kidney failure, congestive heart failure, wound healing, diabetes, stroke, respiratory failure, and orthostatic hypotension. The consequences of reduced circulation are severe and burden the health care system with billions of dollars of expenditures on an annual basis.
Despite recent advances in the field of circulatory enhancement, the need for improved approaches for treating patients with impaired circulation remains an important medical challenge. For example, there is an ongoing need for non-invasive techniques that enhance circulation of blood throughout the body, thereby increasing the opportunity for survival and the quality of life of patients who experience major medical emergencies and severe circulatory conditions. Embodiments of the present invention provide effective solutions to at least some of these needs.